Unfaithfully, the Art of Love is a Battlefield
by CrusageTheIce
Summary: A new member of the Vongola family is found...in Australia? Can she prove to Dino and the others that she belongs with them? Or will she fall for the Bucking horse before she gets a chance? Rated T for future light fluff and lanuage...


**Hehe, I'm on a role! This story I actually wrote before the DN fanfic...-_-**  
**So yah, read ahead KHR fanattics!**

***Squealing is allowed, so squeal fan girls! SQUEAL!***

**More Goodness coming soon 3**

**Ps: In your comments...DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR MEH! (I've only just started the anime ok...=3)**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Uncomplete Family

The morning sun seemed a lot harsher than it did yesterday morning, I thought warily as the light of day beamed down through my open window. I let out a tired yawn and stretched up, not looking forward to several things that included this mornings 'ritual'; school included through the mugginess of my half asleep brain.

"Tessa! Get up before eat your eggs!" joked my twin sister, Scarlet. I shot off my bed, in a failed attempt- failed cause my foot got tangled in by school bag strap, making me fall downstairs- to reach the breakfast table before the threat turned into a reality.

I silently cursed my clumsiness as Scarlet swooped by me, eager to get part of my breakfast. I slowly got up, bruises suddenly popping out now, one on my foot, hand and knee. I grumbled in annoyance; my skin always marked up way too easily but that's just me; Scarlet's skin is like Superman's- impenetrable.

With my annoyance with my faults brewing up like an angry storm, I walked quietly into the kitchen.

Scarlet was happily munching on the eggs mum made me but I didn't mind; she was the one putting on the pounds. Mum was busily pacing around the kitchen; washing dishes, writing down the shopping list for tonight's dinner, scolding Scarlet for eating messy. The photo of dad still on the kitchen counter. Everyone said I looked identical to my mother and sister, but now, looking at that young happy photo of the man who raised me along with Mum, I couldn't help but think I was like my father in more ways than one.

I felt a wave of uneasiness sweep over me as I suddenly left out of place as I looked at them from my position at the door.

I often felt this way at teacher parent interviews. Teachers enjoyed having someone as loud as Scarlet to teach. She was no problem, a natural thinker, strong and open hearted. Popular.  
The problem was me. Compared to Scarlet I might as well be an ant – or anything smaller than that, nothing. It feels like everything is against me; family included.

My primary teacher said I would later on in my life grow out of my shell; it's been eight years since I saw her last. I briefly wondered if she would be disappointed in me; the girl who lives in the overbearing shadow of her twin.

"Scarlet, Tessa, before you go, sit down please" mum called stopping her pacing to sit down at the head of the table.

Scarlet mumbled a complain about how late she was going to be, but sat down anyway. I slipped into the seat opposite Scarlet and faced mum.

"What's wrong?" I asked, openly curious.

Scarlet smiled teasingly "And be quick about it; I have to cram studying for a test on the tram." 'Yeah right' I thought, thinking about her social life.

"Ok then, well, Scarlet you known the application out sent in a month ago to Marfasio Ac?" she asked, happiness leaking out of her like a left on tap. My bad mood suddenly spiked, my frown deepening immensely.  
Marfasio Ac was a newly introduced exchange student program that our principle talked to us about in our last assembly. I remember reading about the two destinations that students take on the flight- either Japan or Italy; one of the reasons I aced my Japanese and Italian classes.

But being the coward I know I am, I couldn't be bother to sign up for it. Scarlet, probably on some stupid dare, put her name down on one of the last sheets.

" Of course Mummy Dearest! What about it?" She asked, forging excitement.

My hands tightened on the hem of my t-shirt, knowing all to well the response mum was forming in her mind.  
"Mum, Scar, I need to get going now; big test today!" I made up the pathetic excuse, practically running for the door, my head spinning.  
"Oh well, good bye my darling! Have fun!" My mum sang after me.

"I got in! Didn't I? Did I? I know I did! Tell me I did!" Scarlet blabbered on excitedly, ignoring the abruptness of me leaving the house.

Mum focused her attention of Scarlet, the concern show towards me replaced with over-joyed happiness.

"Yes Scarlet! Yes my baby darling! You're going to Japan!" She announced. I think I could hear Scarlet's over enthusiastic scream from the tram station as I boarded.

Sudden tiredness struck me, making my head throb. I leaned over, silently praying I wouldn't spew any of last night's leftovers on the train.

A sudden flash of yellow and black at the corner of my eye had me whipping up my head from the floor.

I stared at the window where I had seen the flash, half hoping and dreading it to appear again. Was it my imagination? A trick?

I shook my head furiously, biting my lip and reaching to get my iPod from my school pocket. 'Get a grip Tessa" I shouted at myself, putting my earphones in my ears.

But unable to help myself, I stared at that exact spot for the rest of the way to school.

* * *

Flashes of yellow, green and black zoomed by the streets, too fast for anyone to notice.

"What happens when we find this person?" asked the yellow flash, speaking fluent Japanese for someone who looks Mediterranean.

The black flashing with the green flash was the one to answer "She can make a powerful ally in the mess that is about to come upon our family."

The yellow flash's response was an eye-roll followed with a wary complain," but why did you drag me along on your crazy theory! And my men too? Just what are you up to huh?"

The black and green flash turned to the yellow and smiled an impish childlike smile. "You'll see. Our family still needs outside help- its not complete just yet"  
"Stop answering my questions with your mystic voodoo talk!" whined the yellow, "Cant you just tell me my reason for accompanying you on this?"

The smile slowly disappeared into a serious, sad looking frown. "We need someone to persuade this person; we all know you do the best negotiations in the family. Why else would I bring you?"

The yellow flash sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**No. actually there was more but I thought I would leave y'all hanging there...cause thats the way I am...XD**

**More chapters soon...**

**Mwhahaha**


End file.
